It is common practice in the installation of concrete earth anchors, or deadmen, to drill holes with augers and to bell the holes at the bottom with a belling bucket. The belling time per hole has been 45-60 minutes. When the belling is done with the use of the procedure and apparatus of the present inventions, the belling time per hole is reduced to 3-5 minutes. This reduction in time is due to the fact that it is not necessary to remove the bell cuttings from the hole and to the fact that the belling tool does not load up during the belling operation.